Reactor
Synopsis Quite literally a ball of energy, Reactor would be a lot more dangerous a person had she the intellegence or focus to actually put her boundless energy into goals above and beyond serving her own needs. That isn't to say that she isn't dangerous in her own right however, because lets face it; Reactor is a living, breathing bomb. One stray shot to the heart, one bullet to the brain and there's no telling what will happen. Inside her chest beats not the heart of a human but the eventual death of an entire city. Unfortunately for all involved she isn't really careful or aware that this is at all the extent of her powers. Backstory Born in New Jersey, '''Joelle Mathews '''grew up in a pretty crappy neighborhood in the city leading as normal of a life as an urban kid could lead. She wasn't really anything special, she was too chubby to fit in with the popular girls, too socially aware to be a nerdy kid, and generally not of a mindset to be a punk or a goth. Without a clique to cling too she was often the girl that would spend most of her time reading or eating while watching old movies and television shows. Life would have been a lot more of that had the virus not hit by the time she was 16 years of age. Life during the initial wave of the virus was more of a struggle than anyone had ever hoped for. All at the same time lots of people were dead in the streets, others were looting and pillaging, others still were desperately trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. No one really knew who the first person to get powers was, they all seemed to develop some strange ability at once, adding further to the chaos as people constantly made plays to control each other. Joelles spent a lot of time running, she had lost her parents, her friends and family, and her life; she was a barely adjusted sixteen year old girl and she was scared out of her mind. She barely had time to come to grips with the fact that she had powers, at first it seemed like she never slept, she was constantly awake and active. As she continued to run she gathered pieces of her powers, mostly in desperate attempts to save her own life from the tattered remains of society. She learned she had the ability to create bombs, as gruesome as it was it kept her alive and able to eat. Which was more than she could say for most people in those first few months that everything had collapsed. As the months passed into years things began to settle down and she was aware that two large factions were set up on the coast, but she still held to the fear that she had learned to keep close in those first few months. She travelled alone, not out of some rebellious streak, but because even in this brave new world she didn't quite fit in with anybody. Abilities Artificial Heart As stated before, Reactor's heart has been transformed into what could be called a thermal energy bomb. It still has tissue and pumps blood throughout her body, but it also pumps raw energy into every fiber and nerve of her body, making her naturally stronger than most people her size. Not enough to lift a building, but she could probably lift one side of a car up with minimal effort. It also gives her boundless amounts of energy to the point where she barely ever needs to sleep or rest because her heart is always feeding her energy. Unfortunately the heart does have its fair share of drawbacks. Firstly because of the constant flow of energy, Reactor has a constant need to eat more and more food depending on how often she taps into her energy reserves. Exerting herself constantly means that her body can't keep up with the production of energy, which in a post apocolyptic enviroment can make her hard pressed to find enough food to restore her. As well her heart being a bomb, she runs the chance of causing a massive amount of damage if she is injured enough or killed. Currently her heart is tantamount to a nuclear bomb in destructive capability, and Reactor doesn't know that she's a danger to everyone around her. Radiation Bomb Generation The ability to create bombs of varying radiation types seemingly out of thin air and toss them about like a mad bomber of sorts. In theory Reactor could create a multitude of different types of bombs to suit many different types of situations, from EMP bombs to deal with electronics to Ultraviolet and Frequency bombs to act as non-lethal solutions to situations. However she lacks the focus or intellegence to really study into what her powers are entirely capable of. So in practice she usually ends up making thermal radiation bombs of varying degrees of destructive capabilities and tossing them about. She can also place them down as traps and detonate them remotely but that usually requires planning which is something that Reactor isn't really good at. That doesn't take away from the fact that Reactor is a highly destructive person, with the potential to make a bomb that could level a city if she put enough energy into it (Though that would probably difuse her heart and kill her.) These bombs generally draw off the power of her heart, so she's limited by how much energy she has expended and available to her at the time, generally making her average bombs about the destructive capability of a hand grenade. Personality Reactor can clearly remember a time that she was pretty quiet, preferring the sanctity of her comic books and close friends over being overly social. That wasn't to say that she was a wall flower or anything, she was generally cheerful and able to talk to people at length about anything. That all changed after the virus however, perhaps as a coping mechanism or because of the nature of her powers Reactors traits seemed to amplify with the time she spent alone. Being cheerful turned into straight happy go lucky, and being able to talk to people turned into not being able to stop talking. Some might call her a bouncy person, but not in the same way that a cheerleader would be, more like a hipster who hadn't really taken her ritlin in a while. She's generally pretty sociable with everyone she meets and doesn't really hold grudges in the slightest. But when push comes to shove she will not hesitate to attack, she has spent enough time alone that she has no compuction about killing to survive. She might bounce around and laught maniacally while doing it, but in her mind it will be as serious and cold as anybody who had to live through her position. Category:Female Category:Loner Category:Artificial Heart Category:Radiation Bomb Generation